


Демоны приходят к каждому

by Lena013



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crazy, Dark, M/M, Psychology, Selfcest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Аластор никогда не считал себя сумасшедшим.
Relationships: Alastor/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), demon!Alastor/human!Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 20





	Демоны приходят к каждому

Аластор никогда не считал себя сумасшедшим; увлечённым — бесспорно, педантичным до мозга костей — разумеется, но не безумцем, нет. В зеркалах отражается что-то иное, _нечто_ иное. Оно улыбается неестественно широкой улыбкой, смеётся искажениями радиопомех и смотрит внимательно, назидательно, прожигая красными глазами — Аластор закрывает глаза, считает до пяти, открывает, _оно ушло._

Оно всегда возвращается, прячется в тенях, зеркалах и окнах — в любой отражающей поверхности, заходящей точечными раздражающими помехами. Аластор говорит себе, что переработался, собирая свои вещи и уходя с радиостанции; говорит себе, что ему нужно найти новое хобби, пока перезаряжает ружьё, прислушивается к бегу по хрустящему снегу, целится, стреляет — порох на руках, мёртвый охотник в двухстах ярдах, красный-красный снег, _и искажённый голос у самого уха: «Сегодня можно пировать»._ Аластор не оборачивается, поворачивает голову, скашивает глаза — никого; только оленьи следы на снегу.

Личная навязчивая идея с голосом сломанного радиоприёмника не показывает лица, лишь улыбается, да глазами сверкает, иногда пугая неожиданными появлениями. Аластор привыкает к этому, даже проникается симпатией к собственным галлюцинациям, когда те дают дельные советы по разделке человеческой плоти.

Нечто любит появляться, когда не ждёшь, шептать ужасные жестокие предложения убийств, _охоты,_ и призрачно прикасаться к плечам — невесомо и еле ощутимо, но жаром отдаёт таким, что Аластор удивляется, как копоти не осталось. Нечто говорит, что из Ада — _Аластор даже бровью не повёл на это заявление_ — что проживает там целую вечность — _Аластор уверен, что оно драматизирует_ — что ему стало скучно и оно пришло повеселиться, как и подобает демонам — Аластор усмехается, разрезая жёсткое мясо ножом, насаживая его на вилку; _демоны его не пугают ни сколько._

Демон стал появляться чаще, стал едва ли не постоянным спутником в отражениях; Аластор почти уверен, что дети и старики могут видеть его, уж больно большими глазами они смотрят ему за спину. Демон касается его слишком много и часто, обжигая кожу, сжигая одежду — Аластор ворчит, что ненавидит чужие прикосновения, на что демон подозрительно весело расхохотался, _я знаю, как никто._ Демон говорит, что пришёл из скуки, и что его он выбрал чисто случайно.

Демон лжёт: Аластор это знает, демон это знает — они об этом не говорят. Аластор стирает кровь с лица белоснежным платком, протирает запотевшие очки, чужие руки плавно съезжают с плеч по корпусу тела; _горячие, очень горячие,_ демон посмеивается, почти осязаемо предлагает что-то, но из-за помех сложно разобрать. Аластор хмыкает, разворачивается, всё также, как и всегда — никого; и цыкает он недовольно исключительно из-за испорченного жилета.

Аластор привыкает к невероятно обжигающему жару, к мыслям про Ад и в веру в демонов — в темноте на него смотрят пугающие горящие красные глаза со стрелкой часов вместо зрачка; Аластор улыбается, чуть посмеивается, поднимаясь с постели, ступая босыми ногами. В его комнате света почти не бывает, тени длинные, глубокие, непроглядные — Аластор идёт вглубь добровольно, ориентируясь на глаза, как на маяк. Аластор утыкается во что-то, _в кого-то_ — он не видит, да и очки оставил на тумбочке — демон улыбается, в этом никаких сомнений; демон касается щеки, обводит контур скул, очень горячо. Ноги нестерпимо мёрзнут, губ в одном порыве касаются другие, чересчур разгорячённые; похоже на борьбу за перетягивания инициативы; Аластор сглатывает свою и чужую кровь от прокусанной кожи.

Аластор смеётся, когда острые пальцы забираются под рубаху, а не менее острые зубы смыкают вблизи сонной артерии; _всё приходиться делать самому, и к тьме идти тоже своим ходом,_ говорит Аластор и демон сдержанно смеётся ему в плечо: _ты себе даже не представляешь,_ и голос отчего похож на собственный.

Аластор уверен, что не сумасшедший, а демоны приходят к каждому.


End file.
